


I'll Be Your Baby Tonight

by Queen_Walrus_Approximately



Category: 1960s - Fandom, 1960s music - Fandom, 60s music scene - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, 60s music scene, Bob Dylan - Freeform, BobDylanxJohnnyCash, Dash - Freeform, Johnny Cash - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, Ship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Walrus_Approximately/pseuds/Queen_Walrus_Approximately
Summary: Bob Dylan is having a h a r d time remembering the night before, when it finally clicks and gives him quite the shock...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dana_ohara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/gifts).



The alarm rung, loud and sharp, cutting through Bobby's pleasant dream. He groaned in pain, his head aching from the night before. He sat up and slammed his hand on the alarm. When it failed to shut off, he threw it across the room in irritation.   
He sat in his bed, head in hand, and tried desperately to recall the night before.   
His memory failing him, he took note that he was covered in a dry, sticky sweat, making him shiver from the wind blowing in through the window.   
He ran a hand through his hair as he got up to close the window, which happened to be as tangled as his sheets.   Bobby gazed out to the dark, early morning, feeling the denim of his jeans sag on his skinny hips, the button and fly undone, and his belt missing, just like his recollection of the night before.  
Something had definitely gone down last night, but Mr. Dylan couldn't place his finger on it. He shrugged his narrow shoulders in a kind of defeat.  
Sighing, Bob went into the bathroom to take a hot bath, hoping the heat and aromas would soothe his hangover.   
He looked in the mirror as he ran the water, taking in his bloodshot eyes with purple bags underneath, his tangled and curly hair, and his small, slender frame.  
'I look like shit', he muttered to himself, and had to laugh a little.  
He stopped the water and shed his single article of clothing, then stepped in and sunk low in the steaming water. As he washed his hair and body, he mentally walked his way through the night, repeatedly, remembering nothing.  
He took a deep breath, and submerged under the soapy water to rinse his hair.   
At that moment the night came flooding back to him in an instant. He sat up immediately, gasping for air, and water projecting across the bathroom.   
The moment he constantly desired to have, had finally come; but it had not unfolded the way he expected.


	2. The Night Before

The crowd applauded loudly as Bob walked backstage with his guitar in his hand, waiting for him to grace them with his presence for just one last song. His eyes wandered about the room, teeming with other musicians, with groupies, and with roadies. He walked up to a table and grabbed a pack of cigarettes that were laying on top. lighting one, he took a deep draw off it. He figured he could do an encore, since the concert hall was only a few minutes away from his apartment.   
He turned back to the crowd in the room, to find Mr. Cash striding his way, usually grim face set in a rare, attractive smile.  
" Great show, boy. What do you say we do the last song together," Johnny offered.  
Bob took no time to think, nodding eagerly.  
"It'd be my pleasure to share the stage with you,"  Bobby remarked, and leaned over to grab his guitar, stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray. Johnny already had his guitar on his back, and Bob stared at it the whole time Johnny lead them up to the stage. His guitar, and other things.  
Bob took in Cash's broad shoulders and wide waist, black hair and black clothes, roaming his eyes all over the other man while he could. He had a fascination with the older man, and he hated to admit it, but it was one on a physical level. An attraction on a sexual plane. Judging by the way that the larger man carried himself, though, Bobby knew Cash didn't feel the same way about him.   
As they continued walking, Bob raked a hand through his hair in aggravation at himself, for having these feelings, toward this man, knowing it wasn't right.  
"Damn you," he muttered, not knowing if it was more towards himself or the man turning around to meet his gaze now.  
"Lead us on, son," he stated in his deep timber.   
His low voice shook Bob deep, and made it hard for him to breath. He swallowed hard as he walked past Johnny, and pretended it didn't effect him when Cash smiled down at him, and started the chord progression on Girl From The North Country.   
When Johnny followed him out on stage, the crowd erupted, knowing a legend was in their presence now. Bobby sang the first verse, all other thoughts but the song floating away as he performed.   
The song went spectacular, and the crowd got what they wanted. They waved and walked off to backstage. Bob tried to keep his distance from Mr. Cash, the thought of Johnny walking behind him making him think wrong things about them, which made him paranoid about what kind of... signs... he might be showing. He looked down quickly and thought it might be a good idea to button his jacket up. Immediately.   
Everyone was leaving, as there was an after party at his house. Bob was sitting on his knees, putting his guitar in his case, when Johnny came up in front of him.  
Christ, Bob cursed himself mentally, not able to stop the thought of this scenario in another location. He quickly snapped the locks and stood up quicker. Turns out Cash had asked him a pressing question while Dylan was fantasising about them.  
"What'd you say?" Bob asked, a bit embarrassed.   
Johnny waved his large hand through the air, and walked toward the door.  
"It's not important," he said over his shoulder. I picked up my case and followed him to the exit.


	3. The Night Before Part Two

As soon as they had gotten into the limo, shots and joints were being tossed around, and the party had proceeded. Bob happily knocked a few back immediately, trying to forget the affect Johnny had on him.   
When they got to the house, he opened the door for everyone and went straight to the bar to claim a shot glass and a bottle of Southern Comfort. He contemplated just going straight for the neck, but people would see him as out of control, which was out of character for the persona he put up for himself.  
He took his last shot and went to sit on his couch, being his reclusive self. He felt the liquor warming him from the inside, and his muscles relaxed. He felt great. Till he met Johnny's eyes across the crowded room, and felt instant desire, and a discomfort in his trousers.   
It seems his plan to drink his feelings away backfired. His attraction for Johnny engulfed him, and he moaned at his own stupidity. There's no way he could hide his feelings for him in this drunken state he was in. The only thing he could do was hide himself away till he sobered up a little bit.  
Due to the fact that he'd tossed his drinks back so quickly, the liquor hit him harder, and he stumbled a bit when he jumped up from the couch. Rounding the furniture, he leaned against the wall of the hallway, all the way to his bedroom. He left his lights off, and unwittingly left his door ajar, when he entered the room and fell back on his bed, the comforter cool against his back.  
The room was chilly, his head was spinning, and the discomfort in his pants was pestering him. Bob reached down to try to readjust himself, but to no avail.   
"Oy vey."  
Sighing, he gave in and decided to fix his difficulty another way. He didn't think about the party going on beyond the door, and reached down to undo his belt and fly. He reached into his jeans, gripping himself roughly, and tried to rub his ache away. He got into a rhythm with it and arched his back, getting caught up in the pleasure and thought of Johnny-  
"Need some help with that, son," a deep voice asked suggestively.  
Bob removed his hand from himself and shot to stand on his feet, putting his back to the door. He was panting hard, and had to lean against the side of the bed as he put his jeans on correctly. He looked over his shoulder, to see Johnny in front of a now closing door.  
Bobby didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed at being caught pleasuring himself to the older man, and shocked at the offer he wasn't sure he just received.  
Johnny came up to him, and pressed himself against Bob's back.   
"I asked you a question, didn't I?" Johnny said in his ear. Bobby shivered in delight, but was still not sure how to reply.   
Bob stuttered, "I wasn't expecting to uh- oh," but was cut off when Johnny slowly wrapped his arm around his stomach, splaying his hand under his shirt. Bobby shivered again, the sensation something he's never felt before. A magnetic attraction.   
Johnny bit his ear, causing him to inhale sharply.  
" What is this, John," Bob asked suspiciously, still not believing this could possibly be real.  
"I see the way you look at me, Robert," he confessed, "even when you think I'm not looking, I see you," he laughed low, like it pleased him he had one upped him, somehow.   
Johnny moved his hand lower and undid Bob's fly, and reached into his trousers and gripped him.   
Bobby hissed sharply at the unexpected groping, but when Johnny started to stroke him, he threw his head back into other man's shoulder, groaning. John kissed his neck while he pleasured the smaller man.  
Robert arched his back and bit his lip when he finally met his climax, and fell back against his lover, panting and sweating. Bob reached his hand up behind him, grabbing the other man by the back of the neck, while turning around. He brought Johnny's head down to meet his, and captured his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. Both of their mouths tasted of hard liquor, and they fought for dominance as their lips continued to meet and part.  
Johnny pulled Bobby closer, and fell back against the cool bed, so Bob had to straddle his waist. He felt the bulge in Johnny's pants against his thigh, and thought to do something about it. Bob pulled his lips away from Johnny's, and stared him in the eye as he slid down his legs till he was resting in front of his belt.  
Bobby undid his belt and fly, then started to slide his pants down when a loud, obnoxious, knock came at the door.  
"BOB!? JOHNNY!? YEH IN THERRR!??" A loud drunkard yelled through the door.   
Both of them sprung into action without a word. Bobby got under the covers of his bed to pretend he was fast asleep, and Johnny, with his big, broad self, opened the small window and slipped out like a ninja.  
The door slammed open just as Johnny disappeared, and the drunk looked around.   
"Agh shit man srryy, I thought Dylan and Cash were in herrr, srryy mannn," the man practically yelled, then slammed the door shut.  
Bob was going to get back up after a minute, to make sure the drunk had walked off somewhere in the crowd, but shortly fell asleep, the weed, alcohol, and sexual exertion wearing on him.


End file.
